


Kinks and Safehowls

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M/M, Multi, Safeword Use, trigger discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triad adds kink to their relationship, and hit a few bumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks and Safehowls

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/77298834371/for-day-six-of-poly-week-pairing)

Allison and Scott hadn’t wanted to add kink to the relationship. No, that wasn’t quite right. Allison and Scott had been _hesitant_ to add kink to the relationship. Each of them had so many triggers, big and small, and life was hard enough without adding another dimension. Isaac had felt guilty in the beginning- he was the one with the most baggage, yet he was the one pushing for it.

Isaac wanted to try it all: sounding, predicament bondage, wax play, impact play, and the list went on. (Okay, maybe not all of it, he did have a few hard limits like scat and full out vore.)

Their first few kinky trials went well. After having an extensive discussion of limits and safewords, their very first scene was a stereotypical one for Allison- a teacher and student spanking session. Isaac had played the frustrated teacher, and Allison had been the delinquent student that needed a punishment. Scott had joined in after a bit, saying the girl was a total brat in his class too. The scene had quickly dissolved into Allison being penetrated by both of them, and all three agreed afterwards that they should pursue kink further. Fridays had been their date nights; they became Friday-afternoon-dates and Friday nights were dedicated to kink exploration.

Scott got to pick the next one, and went with sensation play and sensory deprivation. They couldn’t totally deprive him of his senses, but Allison and Isaac got creative. Scott was tied down to start with, a light reminder not to use his hands. They used a few strips of black silk to take away his sight, and had him listening to his ipod with noise canceling headphones. They didn’t actually cancel all noise of course, but they did muffle it. Nestled underneath, and all around Scott’s head were gardenias. He couldn’t smell much more than the pretty white flower. Isaac and Allison played with his body all evening, sometimes with just their own bodies, and sometimes with feathers, and ice cubes, and a fluffy flogger. Scott smelled like gardenias for the next few days, and grinned whenever he picked up on the scent.

Next Friday Isaac picked puppy play, and spent most of the evening being pet, snuggled up between Scott and Allison. It was relaxing to go into a puppy mentality; all he needed to worry about was in the moment, and he didn’t have to use words. Allison and Scott praised him for being such a good puppy, such a pretty puppy- and Isaac didn’t have to deal with the awkwardness that would have existed outside of the scene. Instead he just yipped and licked their fingers.

The sessions continued, even after they had all safeworded or safehowled out of various scenes. (Scott couldn’t cut open Allison’s back after seeing her blood rise to the surface, Isaac was reminded of Boyd and Erica during a kidnap scene, and Allison remembered Kate whenever she tried to choke someone.) They weren’t afraid of being triggered anymore, it still sucked of course, but they could handle it.

Isaac wanted to push against his boundaries more though, he wanted to watch them crumble. He wanted to grow above them; he wanted to slaughter his nightmares. Isaac didn’t want to be afraid of a ghost, or a freezer he hadn’t seen in years, that still haunted him.

They started with sex in the closet, with the door left open. It went smoothly, and they shut the door next time. Isaac didn’t feel contained, and he wondered if he had somehow gotten over the fear without knowing. They tried a mountain ash circle next, Isaac pressed up against the invisible barrier while Allison and Scott took turns fucking him, and Isaac realized with a howl he was _not_ over it.

Allison broke the circle instantly, and Scott cradled Isaac, rubbing his hair to help bring him back.

“Tea?” Allison asked, and Isaac sloppily nodded.

“Wanna move to the couch or bed?” Scott asked, knowing Isaac would probably want to nest right now.

“Bed, more blankets,” Isaac decided after a moment. The two rearranged all the pillows and blankets, and formed a little center space that would fit the triad all snuggled up.

Allison came back with their mugs full of white apricot tea- the Where’s Waldo mug for Isaac, the #1 True Alpha mug she and Isaac made for Scott, and her Cupid mug. The three sat quietly, sipping tea while Allison and Scott petted Isaac’s hair and shoulders. Isaac’s mind was beginning to slow down, and he could feel himself move to an almost puppy-like state of relaxation.

Everything was okay. He didn’t need to set his past on fire, he just wanted to sometimes, to watch the memories turn to ash and be carried away by the wind. He was safe here, even if his mind had dark corners he wasn’t ready to spotlight.

He snuggled into Scott’s shoulder, and wrapped his arm around Allison, “Thanks.”

“Always,” Allison answered, and Scott agreed.


End file.
